A Scarlet Tale
by MagicPSYCHE
Summary: Lovino is an assassin for the Spanish Mafia led by his Boss Antonio. A war is about to break out between the three most powerful Families in Rome. Full summary inside. Yaoi, character death, violence.
1. I Hate My Job

A/N: Okay so I've been watching Baccano allll day! Seriously.. =3= I finished the series tooooo fast. But honestly I feel Baccano and the song Love Bite encouraged me to make this fic. Oh and i will only be using Human names(But forgive me if I slip up and call Antonio Spain I have caught myself do it twice already) This is an AU fic so yes they will be slight OOC like spain's split persona and Alfred's odd craving for blood, also they are not countries and when they die they will not come back. Please keep this in mind. Oh and by the way Italy is wearing the dress he wears as Chibitalia through out most of this fic.

Full Summary: Antonio is the leader the Spanish Mafia, Lovino is his personal assassin. Arthur Kirkland is the leader of the English Mafia and is slowly falling into debt with both Antonio and Yao, His beloved bodyguard Alfred does not help with this problem. Ivan Braginski is the leader of the Russian Mafia who is happily in a perfect balance of power, his Bodyguard is Gilbert Beilshmid. When a odd blond starts popping up on all of Lovino's jobs odd things begin to happen. Is this boy pushing the three powerful families into an all out war or will a innocent bystander be able to save them.

Suck summary I know.

And Pardon my spelling I may have spelled Rodrick wrong, I honestly do not know how to spell it so i am just guessing. -shot-

Magic: hello all! I am Magic in Seborga, but call me Magic, and these are my two co-stars Alfred and -  
>Arthur: I am Arthur Kirkland, also known as the United kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland.<br>Alfred: Dude nice way of interrupting her.  
>Magic: that was rude Iggy.<br>Arthur: Well I had to or you would have introduced me as "iggy"  
>Alfred: But you are iggy.<br>Arthur: Shut up you twit.  
>Magic: Anyways. Please do enjoy.<p>

W A R N I N G ! ! ! Nothing to bad this chapter except for a few deaths. No character deaths, all OC. Character death comes in later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did there would be much more of the awesomeness that is PRUSSIA!

**E D I T:**

**Spanish Family:**  
>Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo<br>France - Francis Bonnefoy  
>S. Italy Romano - Lovino Vargas  
>Seborga - Benito Vargas<br>Belgium - Bella

**The Kirkland Family:**  
>Canada - Matthew Williams<br>America- Alfred F. Jones  
>England - Arthur Kirkland<br>Scotland - Iain Kirkland  
>Whales - William Kirkland<br>Hong Kong - Kaoru Kirkland  
>Sealand - Peter Kirkland<br>(Holy Junk that's a lot of Kirklands!)

**Russian Family:**  
>Russia - Ivan Braginski<br>Moscow - Aleks Braginski  
>Prussia - Gilbert Weillschmidt<br>Belarus - Natalia Alfroskaya  
>Ukraine - Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginski<br>Latvia - Raivis Galante  
>Estonia - Eduard Von Bock<br>Lithuania - Toris Lorinaitis

**Asian Family:**  
>China - Yao Wang<br>Japan - Honda Kiku  
>Korea - Im Yong Soo<br>Taiwan - MeiMei

**Other:**  
>N. Italy - Feliciano Vargas<br>Germany - Ludwig  
>Turkey - Sadiq Annan<br>Greece - Heracles Karpusi  
>Egypt - Gupta Muhammad Hassan<br>Finland - Tino Väinämöinen  
>Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna<br>Denmark - Mathias Køhler  
>Switzerland - Vash Zwingli<br>Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry  
>Austria - Roderich Edelstein<p>

Sorry for this but I was having people asking me who everyone was so I decided to post a name list of everyone.

* * *

><p>"Fratello!" I turn and see him, my little brother, my twin. "feliciano... Why are you here?" I asked him, he should not be here, does he not know how painful it is for me to see him. "Rodrick had business with Antonio so I was able to come along." He said happily, he was to oblivious to see how upset I was, "That's...Great." I lied, I always do.<p>

He smiled at me and laced his fingers with mine, "Let's have some Pasta Fratello!" He chirped cheerfully as he tugged me along to Antonio's kitchen. Do not get me wrong, I love my Fratello more than you can ever imagine. I lie to him, I keep him distant all because i want him safe. This line of work the Spaniard has pulled me into it is nothing Feli needs to be dragged into.

"You make the sauce and I will get the linguini ready!" He said to me as he dug through his bag. He carries pasta with him every where he goes, though I can't talk, I always have a tomato near by. I started on the sauce just as he said and he began to boil his noodles. Being so close to him truly does make me happy but all of that came crumbling down when they walked in. "Oh Lovi you are cooking?" Antionio smiled as he walked to my side and peeked into the pot over my shoulder.

"It amazes me how the two of you can eat nothing but Pasta." Rodrick said as he sat at the table. I don't like Rodrick, he keeps me and Feli separated and rarely lets me see him. He says i am a bad influence on him and seeing as what my current job is i suppose i am. "Feliciano we will be leaving once you have finished eating."

"But i want to spend time with mi fratello..." Feliciano sounded sad, I could tell he was but Rodrick does not care. I can not fully hate him because he keeps my brother safe, in a way i am glad it was Rodrick who won my brother and not some creep like Francis. "No buts Feliciano." that was all he needed to say for my brother to silence himself. Antonio on the other hand did not stop. "Why don't you two stay the night Roderick? There is no need to leave so soon."

"I have business else ware Antonio and we need to be leaving soon. Gilbert is visiting and I do not trust him alone in my house." Rodrick stated bluntly, it was obvious he would not stay but still Antonio was stubborn and could not take a hint. "But Elizaveta is there si? So it should be okay!" Rodrick was already shaking his head with a look of annoyance. "No I must leave soon Antonio I can not stay."

The two of them continued their conversation at the table while I stirred my now bowling tomato sauce. Feliciano looked over at me with a few tears in his eyes, "Fratello... I do not wish to leave you..." He said with one small sob. It made my chest hurt to see him cry, but I knew it was best that he left and Antonio did as well. I have a job to do tonight, if Feliciano stayed then he would know my secret.

"Fratello I finished the sauce." I said with a small smile, a smile is all I can offer him at this point. His tears cleared up at seeing my smile and so together we prepared the rest of the dish. I thought I had been preparing Spaghetti but he changed his mind half way to a dish that would take a little longer to prepare. "It's ready!" Feliciano called out happily as we sat our finished dish on the table.

"It looks delicious feli!" Antonio chirped happily as we served our dish, Rodrick gave a small nod to show he agreed with what Antonio had stated. I moved to take a seat by Feliciano but I could feel Antonio staring at me. I knew what he wanted, he wanted me at his side. With a heavy heart I obliged and sat beside Antonio across from Feliciano.

The Pasta was amazing, it always was when both myself and Feli worked together to make it. I wish that we could do this every day, I wish I didn't have a job to do, but wishes are just that...Wishes. "Ciao Fratello." Feliciano said as Antonio and i walked them to the front door. "Ciao." I said with my normal stubborn face. I would never let him know how upset i was, it would only upset him as well.

My eyes widened when I felt a kiss planted on my cheek, "I will visit again soon okay? So be happy fratello." he whispered into my ear, it made me feel at peace and I nodded. He turned to catch up with Roderick and all i could do was watch, "It is getting late Lovino.. You know what to do." Antonio's tone had changed to the one he would always use when instructing me on my jobs. "Si... I will leave now then.." I said and left for my room with out waiting for his reply.

Once in my room I changed into a dark black satin blouse with matching dress pants. I always wear this for the blood doesn't stain on black clothing. With a sigh I puled on my darkest pair of gloves and picked up my pistol. Good it was already loaded so i was ready to go. I walked to Antonio's room to get my targets name but found the papers on a table outside of it. He must have been upset with me to not want to see me.

I shrugged the thought away and opened the file, my target was an French man who owed our family over 16k. The man seemed to be in his mid twenties and was for the most part very well groomed, at least in this picture he was. I headed out without a word, Antonio knew I would leave so I had no need to state my departure.

The man lived in a town not to far from Antonio's villa which made things easy. I made my way to the man's house, I never read my targets name's, I don't wish to know those who I am going to kill. I arrived at the address of my target on scheduled but there was a problem. "Dammit... Bastard's not home." I grumbled to myself and prepared to search the town when a boy answered the door. "who are you?" I turned to look at the kid and my heart dropped. Great my target had a family.

"I am looking for.." I glanced down at my paper and back to the boy, "Joshua Gravious." I said to the boy and he shook his head. "Master is out at the moment but you may come in and wait for him." My guilt vanished when the words master escaped the boy, so he was a servant.

"So you are a servant here?" I asked him after entering the house, the boy seemed to be about twelve. "Ja I am. My name is Ludwig... I am afraid I have no surname though." He lead me to a room as he said this and turned to me, "Can I fix you any thing?" I shook my head and the boy bowed before leaving the room.

It was not even a full ten minutes before I heard the front door of the house open and the boy from before greeting his master. Good my target was home and being led to me. I looked up as Ludwig led the Frenchman into the room, his face instantly tensing at the sight of me. "Y-You work for that Spaniard Antonio!" I nodded with a blank face and stood from my seat. "Ludwig don't just stand there! Protect me!" The boy from earlier nodded and stepped in front of his master.

"Move kid I don't want to hurt you too." I said but to my surprise all I got as a reply was a harsh slash across my face. "Ah! Damn it what was that?" I cried out and took a step back. Ludwig cracked his newly drawn whip and stared emotionless at me, he wasn't going to let me touch his master. I pulled out my pistol and fired at him.

"Damn it Ludwig! Your supposed to protect me!" The man screeched as my bullet was lodged into his shoulder, he struck Ludwig and glared at me. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

Ludwig didn't flinch when his master struck him, he only lashed his whip out once more at me, but this time I was ready. I dodged barely missing the strike and shot a second bullet this time hitting his masters side. He fell back and coughed up blood, I couldn't help but feel accomplished with myself. I had hit his lung on my second shot. Ludwig however was not pleased and while i was distracted his whip made its way around my wrist and yanked me to the ground.

"Shit." I yelped as I was slammed into the floor and my gun slid away from me. This kid was stronger than he looked and far to skilled to just be a servant. "Your master is dead! Your free so let me go!" I said frantically, this boy would kill me if he wanted and i could not defend myself. "I am no servant." He said and pulled his whip back. "I was supposed to kill this man." With that stated Ludwig left me on the floor both confused and horrified.

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Antonio perked up when he heard the door opening signaling my return. "Lovino! I assume all went well?" he said happily as he turned to face me. His face dropped however when he saw the cut on my cheek and the bruise forming on my wrist. "What happened?"

"Some boy was there.. His name was Ludwig I think." I said as I collapsed onto the far end of the couch, "He said he was supposed to kill my target, I think this cut was a warning to not get in his way again." I wiped my cheek and winced with the small jolt of pain it gave me.

"Ludwig? he works With Gilbert in Ivan's family." Antonio said more to himself than me as he sat back into his chair. "Ludwig is an assassin for the Russian mafia.. Steer clear of him Lovi, Ludwig is never good news to run into." I nodded and closed my eyes, "I need a shower..."

"Then go, you have the rest of the night to yourself." Antonio said and went back to going through papers on his desk. I headed to the shower and sighed. The shower would be enough to calm my head of the earlier events. As the shower started and I waited for it to heat up I could not help the one thought that continued to play through my head. "I hate my job."

* * *

><p>Chapter Two Preview!<p>

"So Iggy How'd it go?" The younger blond asked with a cocky smirk. He was lounging on my luxurious couch with his shoes resting on the cushions. "Alfred get your shoes off of mu couch! and don't call me Iggy." I snarled as I took a seat in one of the chairs closest to the couch. It wasn't that i enjoyed being close to the psychotic American, i just wanted to be within hitting range.

"I know I know." Alfred said sitting up quickly and leaning closer to me. "So how. Did. It. Go?" He said in one of his more annoying ways of speaking. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the chair, "Not well I'm afraid. Francis would not except our offer. I'm afraid The Spanish Mafia is now on our enemy list." I said with a small sigh, they had been very good allies up to this point but now things were about to get very very violent.

"YES!" Alfred cried happily doing a little fist pump in the air, "New enemies means more blood for me to spill!" He laughed and I could tell he was imagining just how to kill the first assassin that would come after me. "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't gotten you locked in a ward."

* * *

><p>Magic: Ha ha! that's right Next chapter we meet the second of our three main characters!<br>Alfred: ME!  
>Magic: No not you, Alfred.. Though you do play a big part. the next main to be introduced is Iggy!<br>Arthur: Don't call me iggy.  
>Magic: Well anyways please Review! The more I get the faster my Ladd inspired America comes in!<br>Alfred: That's right! And I'll make this story so much better!


	2. My Twisted Hero

A/N: This chapter has a new main character to follow! Also just for those who do not know, Iain Kirkland is Scotland and he's a total dick to England. Iain is the head of the family while Arthur is the heir I have Arthur listed as the head because Iain doesn't act on his role and pushes it off on poor little Iggy. Also Abby is The Republic of Ireland and James is and North Ireland.

Magic: Welcome to Chapter two of my wonderful Love Bite! Arthur: It was nice of you to drag us along on your vacation Magic.  
>Alfred: *giggles*<br>Magic: It was my pleasure.  
>Alfred: *laughs* Arthur: What is so funny?<br>Alfred: Pfft. We're in Florida.  
>Arthur: *facepalm*<br>Magic; Just enjoy. Iggy lets go give Alfie a swimming lesson.  
>Arthur: Lets.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~ but I do own Mythalia X3 It will be published one day!(And no it is nothing like Hetalia its got its own thing going.)

In this chapter we have ~ Slight FrUK referencing but nothing serious, kinda just France being France. Also slight England Abuse, and a very scary Spain. oh and there will be a lime in this chapter, well it isn't really enough to even call it a lime.. Okay a little USUK tease in this chapter! Yes that's what it is.

* * *

><p>My job is not an easy one, keeping this family in order is the farthest thing from relaxing you could possibly imagine. Oh where are my manors. I am Arthur Kirkland, heir of the English Mafia. Oh did you have the impression that i was the head? No, but I might as well be with as much work i put into our Family.<p>

Iain Kirkland, my older brother is the head of our family for the time being but he is normally to drunk to be of any use. I can hardly stand the drunk and not only that but he is costing the family a vital alley in this city, Antonio. He has always helped our family and we have been at peace for years but now he has begun to doubt our reliability. Iain groaned as we entered the building and glared at me, "Ye couldn't just handle this on your own?"

"No, Antonio needs to see the head of our family and as much as I hate it that means you." I said bitterly, my brother and I have never been close, none of my bloody siblings have ever been close. Well they were never close to me. Abby and James love Iain and he loves them, but I seem to be the outcast. Our cousins Abby and James run the branch of our family that runs in Ireland while we are here in Rome.

We entered the room and I groaned, of course Antonio would have his bodyguard with him. I absolutely loath this man, more so than my big brother. "Where if little Alfred you did not bring him?" His french accent was thick and it made my stomach twist. This man has single handedly made me hate the French culture.

"No, he had business to attend to else ware Francis." The blonde french-men pouted slightly at the other bodyguards absence, he preferred to hit on me in Alfred's presence. Of course that would never stop him from not hitting on me, bloody pervert that man is. As if on cue he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "Ma petite Angleterre(My little England)~ We should go have some fun after this~ I shall show you my house oui?" I tried my hardest to work my way out of his grasp but to no avail, the perv really does have a strong grip.

"We have work to do Francis, you can play later." He reluctantly released me and quickly strode back over to his boss. The Spaniard was intimidating when he needed to be and right now he was doing a bloody good job at doing just that. His eyes were fixed on me and filled with what I could only assume to be anger. "Arthur, Is it true that your men have lost our family over two hundred grand in profits?"

"Yes... It was a mistake that wont happen again." I said this with confidence but I feared for my life at that moment. Antonio was truly a horrifying man, he was always cheerful until it came down to business. I had planed out everything on how to present my arguments to him, how to tell him how to fix our little problem, I knew just what to do. "I would like to hear from Iain without any help."

Iain stiffened beside me and I couldn't help the look of dred that crossed my face. Iain knew nothing of our business, he would not please the Spaniard, we were doomed. "Well.. we.. Um.. Ye see Abby is up in Ireland and she's handlin our business for us!" He said sounding very accomplished. I wanted to strangle the twit right there, he had messed up big time.

"I see... This is unfortunate." Antonio stood from his seat and walked past us both and with out looking back he added, "You have two weeks to prepare yourselves, my assassins will be after you afterward. Your family will pay me back in blood." Francis winked at me and stopped only for a moment by my side, "I will have you spared ma petite Angleterre. You will be my newest toy." He chuckled at the fear that was evident on my face as he followed his boss out

"Merda! (SHIT!)" Iain cried out and turned to glare at me. "How could ye let me make such a fool of me self!" He slapped me in his anger hard enough to knock me back. I glared up at him, "I didn't mess anything up you twit! That was all your doing!" I wish I could say i over powered him and left but I didn't. He easily knocked me to the floor, mercilessly kicking me in the side with as much force as he could muster. "VOSTEDE NADA pequeno verme!(YOU DAMN LITTLE WORM!)"

Iain snarled as he yanked me to my feet, nearly tearing my hair from the roots. I cried out as he slammed me down into the glass table, smashing the glass in the process. I wanted to cry out for him to stop, but I was too proud for that. He cackled as he twisted my face in the now shattered glass, he enjoyed every whine I gave as my cheek was shredded. I kicked at his legs and managed to knock him to the ground, but only succeeded in having my leg caught by him. "Ye should know not to lash out at me Arthur." He said darkly before yanking my leg and slamming my body helplessly into the wall. His hand fisted into my hair once more and my face was roughly slammed into the wall. I was lucky he didn't break my nose. "You had better fix this Arthur. I will have you punished ten times what I have just done." He dropped me back to the floor and delivered a final kick to my side.

I felt his presence leave me and heard the door slam on his way out. He would go home and drink now.. He always did after a long beating. Even if i was hurt I couldn't help but be relieved by the emptiness of the room. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and limped into the halls bathroom, I already knew he had done a number on me but what I saw was worse than expected. My cheek had shards of glass scattered across it, my nose was crooked and most likely fractured. "Grand..." I sighed and began to clean myself up, I couldn't let him worry over me.. Alfred didn't have to worry for me.

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

I hate my life sometimes, but there is one thing that makes me keep going. True most people fear him, he is unstable to say the least but I love him. When I walked into my house he was already there waiting on me. I can hardly conceal the smile I want to reveal to him, but I have to hold my appearance. I had cleaned up nicely to hide my wounds from him, my Alfred.

"So Iggy How'd it go?" The younger blond asked with a cocky smirk. He was lounging on my luxurious couch with his shoes resting on the cushions. "Alfred get your shoes off of mu couch! and don't call me Iggy." I snarled as I took a seat in one of the chairs closest to the couch. It wasn't that i enjoyed being close to the psychotic American, i just wanted to be within hitting range.

"I know I know." Alfred said sitting up quickly and leaning closer to me. "So how. Did. It. Go?" He said in one of his more annoying ways of speaking. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the chair, "Not well i'm afraid. Francis would not except our offer. I'm afraid The Spanish Mafia is now on our enemy list." I said with a small sigh, they had been very good allies up to this point but now things were about to get very very violent.

"YES!" Alfred cried happily doing a little fist pump in the air, "New enemies means more blood for me to spill!" He laughed and I could tell he was imagining just how to kill the first assassin that would come after me. "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't gotten you locked in a ward."

I rolled my eyes as I watched my young bodyguard do a little(Okay bigger than little) victory dance. He slowly made his way to me and plopped himself in to my lap causing me to give off a small "oof". he looked at me with that same expression he would give one of his victims, that twisted since of pleasure he takes in others pain amazes me - of course I am a closet Masochist so we go together perfectly.

He pulled me into his arms and I felt him frown when I yelped at the sudden movement. "He bea you again didn't he?" He was angry, I could tell from his tone, "Alfred I'll be fine.. You can't harm him anyway, he's - -"

"I don't care if he's in charge! I don't like him hurting you! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" He was very angry and it made my heart swell. The little American would do anything to keep me safe from harm, well harm that wasn't him. "I am your bodyguard so why do I have to let him hurt you?"

"Alfred I am fine." I said firmly and he melted instantly, I was the only one with a hold over him like this. I smiled when he began to pout like a young child. I sighed and kissed him with little force, knowing full well he would soon take control.

As if on cue I felt his tongue pressing past my lips and putting more force into the kiss. I would never admit it to anyone but I loved it when he would be like this. His lips roamed over my exposed flesh leaving trails of kisses and playful nips in their wake. "Alfred.." I groaned as he bit down especially hard over a previous mark he had left just the other night. "Alfred we can't... I-I have work." He chuckled against my skin before kissing me once more forcing his way into my mouth.

His tongue teased my own trying to get my muscle to react to his and I could not resist him. Our tongues danced, mine submissive and his dominant as he removed my shirt, carelessly tearing the buttons from the fabric. Our shirts were dis guarded along with our shoes, belts, and finally our pants were all in a pile on the ground. "God Alfred let me breath!" i panted as he finally pulled away, slightly light headed for going such a long time with out air.

"sorry Iggy." He purred into my shoulder as he once again began to nip at my sensitive skin. He was being gentle today, it really was a nice change but I enjoyed the pain of our normal activities. "Iggy, no one but me will ever kill you." He said breathlessly and pressed his lips to mine, "So until then you will have to live."

What a twisted Hero he turned out to be...My twisted Hero.

* * *

><p>So that's Chapter 2! Hope you liked it because Iggy's going to be a little busy for the next few chapter off screen. ^^ Also don't kill me for my little Masochistic Iggy. I had to make him fit with Alfred... Hm i think I'll make a poll for if I should use the FrUK paring in the future... Yes I definitely will do just that. So go onto my Profile and vote! Should little Iggy get stolen away from Alfred or not!<p>

Magic: You lucky little ducks! I was originally going to wait a week to post this but I've gone brain dead on Destiny Awaits so now I am solely focused on this until my inspiration  
>Alfred: Yes! *fist pump*<br>Arthur: Oh joy you brought France in on this..  
>Magic: Oh come on Iggy I love USUK but I do have a soft spot for FrUK. Speaking of witch I'd like you to meet my newest Co-Star.<br>Francis: Bonjour l'Angleterre ~  
>Arthur: OH GOD NO!<br>Alfred: Run Iggy!  
>Magic: Don't forget to review!<br>Francis: Or vote ;D


	3. Cause I'm Awesome

A/N: Okay for what I have been dieing to get too! This chapter holds a large majority of my favorite characters, a very large majority of them. Oh and this chapter is not going to tart out in first person, it will switch to first person about half way through. And no I am not going to use accents. =3= I suck at accent. Oh and Aleks is Moscow.

Magic: Hurray! Chapter three! Introduce yourself my next main!  
>Ivan: *Smiles* I am Ivan Braginski, or head of the Russian Mafia for this story Magic: Ivan you are the main but this chappie doesn't focus much on you.<br>Ivan: It does not? Why?  
>Alfred: *cough*Cuz your Fat*cough*<br>Ivan: i am not fat.  
>Gilbert: Kesesese! Burn! *high fives America*<br>Magic: You two are so mean... Anyways lets just get on with the story!

Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia but I do own my little Moscow OC.

In this Chapter~ Well Gilbert is getting to know Aleks through Ivan's orders of protecting him for the day, and Yao has a meeting with Ivan. Plus three new Assassins pop their heads out but who will their target be?

* * *

><p>Gilbert groaned as the little pale boy practically dragged him through the park. How had someone as awesome as himself gotten stuck babysitting? Why Ivan had suggested it of course! He had wanted Gilbert to get closer to the Heir in case something were to happen to him. "Aleks where are you taking ore-sama?"<p>

Aleks giggled and pointed to a large building which nearly made Gilbert groan, "We are not going in there." He stopped moving causing the smaller boy to pout."But Vanya said you had to take me where I wanted!" He pouted and began to tug on Gilbert's arm to get him moving again.

"Ore-sama will not take you to a pet shop! Ivan will kill me if you get a pet!" He had to put his foot down, he really had no doubt in his mind that Ivan would strangle him over a puppy.

"But Vanya said I could get one! Please!" He whined and finally got Gilbert to stumble forward, even if it was only a step. "Vanya said since I was a big boy now that i could get a pet." He said with a slight whimper. Gilbert eyed him wearily, God little kids could be so cute and that face he was getting didn't help. "Alright fine We'll go in." He had caved for the puppy dog eyes.

Aleks gave a small squeal and skipped ahead into the shop with a defeated Gilbert following close behind. It wasn't one of those small pet stores with a few puppies and kittens for show. Oh no this place had it all. There were turtles and exotic fish along one wall, an assortment of smaller fluffy animals along the other. Every animal one could legally own was in this shop and Gilbert nearly melted at the sight of them.

If you were only just meeting Gilbert you would never imagine him to be the kind to fall for a cute furry creature but oh how wrong you would be. He would have spent every penny on him in this shop if he had a place to keep all of the creatures he were to buy, but living with Ivan in a spare room left him with no where to keep them." I want this!" Aleks called out as he ran back to Gilbert with a small white ferrit.

"Alright go pay for it."

"Vanya said you would." Gilberts jaw dropped at this and he had the sudden urge to punch a certain Russian. He reached into his wallet and grumbled, "How much is it?"

"Seventy dollars." Once again he wanted to punch his boss, "Alright seventy- -"

"Then there's the cage and the food and the leash and collar and a little bed for him!" Ivan was definitely going to be bitched at later. He helped Aleks choose all of their things for his new feritt and carried all of them to the counter. The woman rang them all up and Gilbert nearly had a heart attack when he heard the price, "This little fuzz ball is worth over two hundred dollars?" He reluctantly paid for the small creature and dragged Aleks out before he saw anything else he wanted.

"?" He groaned and looked over at the boy who had just spent his food money for the week, "What?"

"Do you think Lillian's a good name for her?" He blinked at the ferrit and back up at Aleks, "Why Lillian?"

"Because I think its a pretty name."

"Sure name it lillian, ore-sama really doesn't care what you call it." He grumbled and carried the bags for Aleks. He really just wanted to go home now but of course the kid wanted to go out and eat. "Lets have something good!" Gilbert groaned and looked around for a cheap restaurant. "How about there? We can cut through that alley." Gilbert said pointing to a small eatery, he was not aware of what the food was but the place looked cheap.

Aleks skipped ahead of Gilbert as they started into the alley, "Aleks stay close! Damn kid." He called out to the boy, he was a body guard and the kid was supposed to stay close to him. He was about call out for him to slow down to so he could catch up when he heard a gunshot and a scream. "Verdammt! Aleks!" He called out and ran to the boys side.

Aleks was clutching the side of his face, Gilbert bite his lip when he saw blood and pulled the boy behind him. "Stay low." Was all he said as he got to his feet and pulled out a pistol. His eyes scanned the alley until they landed on a rather tall man at the far end they had just came from. "Who are you?"

The man walked a bit farther into the opening before he pulled down his hood, "Names are things you don't need. But I will tell you this, I work against your boss Ivan with a few others." He smirked at the Prussian and pulled out his rifle, "I was hoping to kill him with out having to go through you but I guess thats out of the question now." He lifted his weapon and aimed at the albino.

"Like Ore-sama is just going to roll over and let you kill Aleks!" He snarled and did the same as the other masked male. He would kill him quickly and get Aleks to a hospital. He fired once to throw off the other and charged him, The masked man stumbled back in shock at the sudent movement and tried to adjust his weapon to block the Prussian's blow. "kahretsin!"He cried out as a sharp pain entered his side.

Once the blow had landed Gilbert pulled away a safe distance flicking his pocket knife clean of the larger males blood. "Back down now, ore-sama has to get Aleks to a hospital." He said with a glare, if it weren't for Aleks he would not try to back out of this fight but the boy was only eight years of age. "I wont leave until the kid is dead." The masked man straightened himself and aimed his rifle once more at Gilbert, this time firing two rounds at his leg.

Gilbert bit his lip to keep from crying out as the bullet pierced through his kneecap. He struggled to stay up on one leg and snarled, the bastard had just rendered his knife utterly useless if he could not move with ease. The masked man aimed once more at Aleks, he was going in for the kill now. Gilbert pulled out his second pistol and fired, successfully lodging the bullet in the assassin's shoulder blade.

"Shadiq!" Two more boys ran into the alleyway when ther friend was shot, "I told you not to go in alone." A brown haired boy with an odd curl on the top of his head said with little to no emotion, if anything he sounded to be tired. The other boy took hold of the masked mans shoulder and frowned, "We need to retreat now... The child wasn't our target anyways."

"No you aren't getting away!" He snarled and limped at the trio as they turned to leave. they were ignoring him! "I said stop verdammt!" Gilbert aimed for the head of the masked man but never saw what happened next coming. The tired boy spun on his heal and shot a bolt at Gilbert. It was a warning shot that nipped his shoulder. Of course it only appeared to be a warning shot. "there, mission accmplished." With that the trio disappeared into the more crowded streets.

"Th-They left..." Aleks whimpered from the dirty alley floor. He was shaken to say the least but more than anything he was grateful, "You saved me ..."

"Cause I'm Awesome." Gilbert panted with a smug smirk. The assassin had skimmed his shoulder but he should be fine. "Come on lets get you home." He said, limping over to Aleks who was clutching the side of his face in pain - his beautiful lavender eye filled with fear at what had just passed. "Aleks don't worry, it is okay, Ore-sama will..Protect you." He said, trailing off at the end when his head went foggy.

Aleks shook as the taller collapsed onto him, "Mr.G-Gilbert?" He asked, fear still fresh on his mind as he collapsed to the floor under his weight. He tried his best to pull Gilbert up but to no avail. "Help.. Help!" He cried and looked around him for anyone in sight. He was about to cry when he heard a voice he had never been so happy to hear. "Aleks?" he turned to see the familiar faces of his brother's trio.

Toris, made his way into the alley and over to where he had spotted the small boy. "Aleks are you alright.. Gilbert.." his frown deepened when he spotted the blood leaking under alek's hand. "Eduard go call an ambulance!" the tall blonde simply nodded and took off to do as he was told. "Ravis wait here to flag down the Ambulance!" The smallest boy nodded and waited by the entrance, his shaking was obvious even from where Aleks was.

"Everything is going to be okay now Aleks, we're here for you and Gilbert." He watched as Gilberts small bird was desperately trying to get him to wake up. He could only hope he would be alright, Ivan would be furious if either of them were to die.

x X x X x x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

"Ivan this plan has no since behind it!" The Asian yelled at me. I couldn't help but smile, he was truly very amusing, "Yao, I have never steered you wrong, da? So trust me. Tell Kiku to increase production and send it to The Spaniard. It will prove helpful soon."

He glared at me but his eyes held no threat in them, he was caving fast. "very well Ivan... But if your plan does not work then what Aru?" Yao was still skeptical on my plan, but I can not blame him it was not a very reliable one."I will pay for your losses should it fail." His eyes were very wary but he nodded his head in agreement, "Very well.. I will do things your way this once." He said and stood from his chair. I watched him leave and his Korean bodyguard follow him out before leaning back in my chair with a wide smile. "Things will be getting very interesting."

I turned to face my window when I heard my phone ringing and sighed, I suppose i get no alone time. "Privet? (Hello?)"

"H-hello, master Ivan... Aleks and Gilbert are in the hospital. H-He was poisoned while protecting Aleks and Aleks... Please come to the hospital." The shaky boy on the other end of the receiver said, "Toris? Toris what has happened?" I could feel the anger rising within me as I heard this, someone had targeted my little brother. This person would pay dearly

"Please just come to the hospital, Aleks passed out on the ride over.. Please master, we do not know what has happened."I hung up the phone with out another word, Toris was smart and knew I would be on my way. I stood from my seat and left the room, I would go to Gilbert and find who attacked them. Once they were found the person would pay.

* * *

><p>Chapter three came out fast! I guess Para-sailing gave me more inspiration than I thought! Also the voting will last until chapter six so you have time ;3 And sorry if the fight scene sucked, honestly this is the third time I've ever written a fight scene. Oh and the relations in this fic are not made for historical events or anything, I really want to have all the Hetalia cast in this by the end. Oh and I feel realy stupid for not pointing this out sooner but the bolt that was shot was a crossbow bolt.<p>

Gilbert: Why did I have to get poisoned?  
>Magic; Its not like you died. stop whining ya big baby.<br>Gilbert: It isn't funny! Ore-sama could have died!  
>Alfred; Dude chill out.<br>Magic: For realz man.  
>Arthur: You two have killed my language.<br>Magic: Just Review plz!  
>France: And don't forget to go vote~<br>Arthur: Your still here?  
>Francis: I never left Angleterre~<br>Arthur: I hate you so much Magic.  
>Magic; not my fault he wanted to stay.<p> 


End file.
